1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus equipped with plural image output devices.
2. Related Art
The following method has conventionally been proposed in a registration control system in an image forming apparatus which is equipped with plural image output devices. Patterns for determining a position of an image are determined in advance by respective ROSs (Raster Output Scanners) and then sampled by a CCD. A difference between the positional relationship of the patterns which has no color offset and the sampled data is detected. By using the the detected difference, the writing timings of the ROSs, or the optical positions, are corrected. This method thereby provides good image quality in which there is little registration offset.